Don't Save It All
by Mistic
Summary: When it seems that Darien will be alone for Christmas once more, he finds himself unable to bear the thought and takes to roaming the streets. He tries the arcade but finds even Andrew cannot cheer him up. However, the moment Darien gives up, a bundle of


Title: Don't Save It All  
Author: Mistic  
Email: mistic@flash.net  
Rating: G  
Part 1/1  
  
@) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
People of all ages rushed rashly down the crowded   
sidewalks of Tokyo's busy shopping district, barely noticing   
the heavy clouds and blistering wind. How could anyone   
notice something as trivial as the weather when their minds   
were busy going over lists of presents and chores? In all the   
confusion and merriment of the season, how could anyone   
notice the long figure of a brooding young man, left   
untouched by the spirit of Christmas?  
  
  
~*~  
  
Don't get so busy that you miss  
Giving just a little kiss  
To the ones you love  
  
~*~  
  
  
The young man trudged down the sidewalk, kicking up   
invisible snow as he went. He kept his sapphire eyes upon   
the ground, not wanting to see the happy faces of children   
and lovers as they found that perfect gift. It hurt far too   
much to even think of Christmas.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Don't even wait a little while  
To give them just a little smile  
A little is enough  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Why," the young man questioned the world silently,   
"Why am I always alone? Why can't I ever find someone..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
See how many people are crying   
Some people are dying  
How many people are asking for love  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Hey, Darien," a young man of about 19 called to the   
lone figure just entering the bustling arcade.  
  
"Hey," Darien mumbled back, taking a seat at the   
crowded counter and immediately burying his head in his   
arms with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong," Andrew inquired, setting a cup of   
coffee in front of his dark haired friend.  
  
No response came from Darien. Instead, he just lifted   
his head and took the warm mug in between numb hands.   
After a short time of just staring at the swirling black liquid,   
he took a quick sip, hissing gently at the intense heat on his   
tongue. He had hoped it would warm his numb body; however, he   
only succeeded in burning his tongue.  
  
"This just isn't my day," Darien muttered, pushing the   
mug away from him with a dejected sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Andrew inquired gently, trying to   
get his best friend to be open with his feelings. He had a   
nagging suspicion that he already knew what was wrong; however,   
he could only hope that his instincts were wrong.  
  
"I just haven't had a very good day," Darien sighed,   
unable to meet the gaze of his life long friend, "You know   
how it is for me around this time of year. All those happy   
faces... I-I'm just tired... tired of being alone..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
So don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
  
~*~  
  
  
A short time later, Darien sighed dejectedly as he slid   
off the old fashion, red and chrome barstool. Even talking to   
his best friend did not seem to be helping today.  
  
"I better be going," Darien sighed once more, offering a   
week smile to the blonde haired arcade owner, "See you   
around."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Andrew murmured, watching his friend   
with sad eyes. "Merry Christmas."  
  
  
Andrew watched as Darien slowly wandered out the   
door. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, and his stride   
seemed almost labored. Where pride would have once   
shown in his stance and posture only wariness remained.   
Not even a small smile graced Darien's lips as he turned the   
corner out of Andrew's sight.  
  
  
'Poor guy.' Andrew thought picking up Darien's nearly   
full coffee mug. 'He deserves so much more...especially at   
this time of year... God, if you're there, please help my   
friend. He really doesn't deserve to be alone all the time...'  
  
  
~*~  
  
Don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
'Cause holiday's have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on   
Love  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Oooo-I'm going to be sooo late!" A young girl of   
about sixteen cried as she ran headlong down the street, not   
paying much attention to what was ahead of her...  
  
  
Less than a block away, Darien trudged slowly down   
the crowded sidewalk. His head was down, and his mind   
seemed to be among the clouds. He barely noticed anything   
at all, allowing his feet to take him anywhere they wanted.   
He just did not care anymore...  
  
  
Within moments, the two unsuspecting teenagers   
collided, sending them both sprawling onto the ground in a   
heap of tangle limbs. Several onlookers did not even pause   
in their shopping as they passed the two stunned teens. To   
a casual observer, it seemed as though these two ran into   
each other often-literally.  
  
  
~*~  
  
How could you wait another minute  
A hug is warmer when you're in it  
Oh, baby that's a fact.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Uh, my head..."  
  
'So warm...' Darien thought unconsciously tightening his   
arms around the young girl's waist, unaware of their   
compromising position. 'So familiar...'  
  
'Like I've been here before,' thought the young girl with a   
small smile, 'I could stay here forever...'  
  
  
"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!!!"  
  
  
"WHAA-"  
  
  
And with that, the couple hurriedly scrambled to their   
feet and jumped a good three feet away from each other. A   
blush covered her cheeks as Darien coughed uneasily,   
trying to hide a blush of his own. Both stood unspeaking   
before the other not sure what to say but knowing they   
needed to say something.  
  
  
~*~  
  
And saying I love you's always better  
Seasons, reasons they don't matter  
So don't hold back  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Serena-I-"  
  
"Darien-I-"  
  
  
A giggled erupted from the blonde, and a dazzling smile   
graced her light pink lips. A small smile tugged at the   
corners of Darien's mouth as he found himself lost within the   
charms of the nymph before him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
See how many people in this world  
So needful in this world  
How many people are praying for love  
  
~*~  
  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon the young couple as   
they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither one knew what   
to do or what to say next. Never before in their lives had   
either of them felt so complete and yet so lost all at once.   
Tension hung heavy in the air until finally Mother Nature   
stepped in, raining tiny white snowflakes upon the unsure   
couple.  
  
  
~*~  
  
So don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
To give a little love every day  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Serena-" Darien ventured taking a step forward, "are   
you all right? I-I didn't hurt you-did I?"  
  
"Huh-oh, I'm fine," Serena replied softly, unable to   
meet Darien's sapphire gaze as she unconsciously babied   
her left hand, "Just a little sore."  
  
  
Instantaneously, Darien moved to stand beside the   
shorter girl and took her hand in his. Slowly, he inspected it,   
searching for anything that might cause the girl to cradle it so   
carefully. What he found made Darien gasp in surprise.   
Because, there on her once perfect palm, was a nasty scrap   
that ran from the base of the thumb clear across her hand. It   
bled but not profusely, which offered Darien some relief but   
only a little. A little sliver of guilt blossomed within Darien's   
heart, causing him to cringe.  
  
"This is all my fault," Darien started trailing off. Slowly,   
he lifted his gaze to gather his bearings. When he saw a tall,   
grayish-white building a short ways a way, his face broke   
into a smile, and he gently took Serena's uninjured hand in   
his own. He gave her a quick tug and stated, almost gruffly,   
"Come on; we need to get that cleaned up."  
  
"Darien," Serena gasped, trying to wriggle her hand free   
as he tried to lead her down the street, "I can take care of it."  
  
"Serena," Darien almost pleaded, his eyes begging for   
understanding, "I need to do this-to help you... I've been   
so awful..."  
  
"But, Darien-" Serena started but trailed off as she   
gazed into pleading sapphire pools as deep as the ocean.   
"Okay, it's not like the girls are waiting for me, anyway...   
Umm, so where are we going?"  
  
Darien just smiled as he held Serena's warm hand in   
his just a little tighter. "My apartment."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Stay here for a moment," Darien commanded a short   
time later, pointing to the counter and offering a smile at   
Serena's slightly panicked look, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," Serena mumbled as she watched Darien slip   
down a hall off to the left side of the little kitchen in which   
she stood. After a few moments of quiet contemplation,   
Serena did as Darien had asked and hopped up onto the   
counter where she waited for him to return, rather   
impatiently.  
  
'How did I get myself into this situation?' Serena asked   
herself silently, surveying the small immaculate kitchen.   
Everything, she noted, had a place. The sink was empty   
next to her and there were no dishes, pots, pans, silverware,   
etc. out on the counter to suggest a person even lived here.   
Serena sighed, Guess I'll just have to deal with it.  
  
  
A few moments later, Darien returned holding a small   
first aid kit in his hands. A small smile lit his features,   
making Serena gasp a little bit. She had never seen this   
man smile so much and to have those smiles be directed at   
her nearly took her breath away.  
  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love lives on  
  
~*~  
  
  
Gently, silently Darien took Serena's injured hand in his   
own and began to dab it carefully with a wet wash cloth.   
Shivers moved along Serena's spine at his touch and the   
tenderness in Darien's sapphire gaze as he worked on   
cleaning her cut. When the alcohol stung the wound, she   
could not help but hiss at the momentary shock of pain.   
However, the pain gave way moments later to more chills as   
Darien blew gently on the wound.  
  
"Sorry," Darien mumbled as he started digging in the first   
aide kit for the right size band-aide; however, Serena was not   
listening to him. Instead, she was concentrating on quieting   
her thundering heart. Never in her life had she felt such   
intense emotions from a simple touch. It scared her half to   
death and yet excited her at the same time...  
  
  
~*~  
  
If you give on  
Love  
  
~*~  
  
  
"There, all done." Darien exclaimed moments later,   
breaking Serena's silent retrieve.  
  
"Huh-oh," Serena started gently pulling her hand away,   
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Darien murmured gently, another   
small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
Silence fell upon the couple as they stared into each   
other's eyes for the longest moment. Again, for the second   
time that day, they found themselves at a loss for words.   
There was so much to be said, yet neither one knew how to   
begin.  
  
  
"Umm.... I better be going," Serena whispered after a   
time, dragging her eyes away from Darien's intense gaze to stare   
at the floor. "My mother will be worried," she started trailing   
off.  
  
"I-I'll-you're probably right." Darien stammered in   
defeat.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh-"  
  
"For being so kind to me," Serena stated awkwardly,   
dragging her eyes back to meet Darien's sad gaze.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well, I best be on my way."   
  
"Do you have to?" Darien whined, his eyes silently   
begging Serena to stay.  
  
"My mother's waiting..." Serena started but faltered at   
the look of sadness in Darien's eyes.  
  
"I-I understand." Darien sighed dejectedly.  
  
  
~*~  
  
So let all the children know  
Everywhere that they go  
Their whole life long  
Let them know love  
  
~*~  
  
  
"How about you come with me?" Serena inquired   
gently as inspiration struck, "That way you won't have to be   
alone... I'm sure she wouldn't mind having company for   
tonight."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Darien. I owe you one," Serena giggled,   
"besides my mother always complains that no one ever   
comes over, and I know she would like to meet you.   
Especially, after all that I have told her..." Suddenly, Serena   
stopped mid-sentence and blushed profusely. 'Almost let my   
secret out,' she thought, 'her cheeks still burning. I can't let   
him know I like him...'  
  
  
A small smile tugged at Serena's slight blush; how   
could he refuse this girl anything? Darien nodded slightly as   
he took Serena's other hand and helped her off the counter.  
  
"In that case, I would be delighted."  
  
  
Serena just smiled as she and Darien left the apartment   
arm in arm. A growing sense of peace and love budding   
within both of their hearts. Maybe, just maybe, Christmas   
wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
  
~*~  
  
So don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas day  
Find a way  
'Cause holiday's have come and gone  
But love lives on  
If you give on   
Love  
  
~*~  
  
~Fin~  
  
Hope you liked it.   
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.   
  
The song "Don't save it all for Christmas"   
is owned by Avalon and (c) 1998 WB Music   
Corp., Make it Rock, Annotation Music, ASCAP,   
Warnertamerlane Publishing, Connotation Music,   
Pez Music, BMI, Sony, ATV Songs, SACAP  



End file.
